


First Assignment

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wilhelmina Tippin, meet Jack Bristow.  He will be in charge of your assignment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



“Funny thing, I don’t feel like I’ve won.”  Will said.  She was bent over, hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.  Her body ached all over and by tomorrow she knew she would be black and blue.

A hand clapped her on one shoulder, nearly sending her tumbling to the floor.  “That’s what everyone says when they go through the final testing.”  Her trainer said.  “Congratulations, Tippin.  You are now a fully qualified field agent for the CIA.  You have the rest of the day off but tomorrow, report to my office for your first assignment.”

Will nodded, slowly straightening up with a groan.  She spotted a grey haired man watching her with steely eyes.  The same man who had been watching her all week.  The man nodded to her once and left the area. Will stared after him, wondering who he was.  It wasn’t unusual to have people dropping in to watch the training and testing sessions but this man had been around the most. 

The next day, sporting a colourful assortment of new bruises and bumps, Will entered the office to find her trainer and the grey-haired man waiting for her. 

“Wilhelmina Tippin, meet Jack Bristow.  He will be in charge of your assignment.”

Will shook hands with Bristow, noting the feel of callouses against her hand and the strength of his grip.  That combined with the air of tight control and the hard edge in his eyes told Will this man was no desk jockey but a still active field agent.

Bristow handed her a folder.  “Your assignment will be to go undercover and protect this woman” This woman looked barely in her twenties from the photograph clipped to the folder, probably only a few years younger than Will.  “Her name is Sydney Bristow and she is just starting graduate studies in English literature.”

“Bristow?”  Will looked up at Jack.  “Any relation to you?” 

“My daughter.  Your cover story is you are a junior reporter for the Los Angeles Times, covering flower festivals and other community events but hoping to become an investigative reporter.  Your responsibilities are to look out for and protect Sydney.  You will also inform me if there are any attempts made to recruit her.”

“Who would be trying to  recruit her?”  Will said, interrupting Jack’s debrief. 

Her trainer glared at her in warning, causing Will bites her lip to stop the rise of questions on her tongue.  She’d been told more than once that while her insatiable curiosity combined with her determination were good traits, they also had the potential to get her into serious trouble.  She glanced at Jack to see him studying her, his face blank, leaving her with no clue as to what he thought of her. 

“It’s on a need to know basis.”  Jack said curtly. 

“And I don’t need to know?”

Jack looked at her sharply but Will didn’t back down from his stare.  Something flickered in his eyes and Will got the impression she’d just past some kind of test. 

“Not yet you don’t.”  He handed her another folder.  “You start next week.  I already have your new identification ready along with a place for you to live.  I will answer any other questions you have when you are in LA.”

Jack left without waiting to see if Will would accept the assignment or not.  She stood staring after him, feeling excitement rising inside her and also the sense she had just been played.  In a matter of minutes Bristow had ensued that the person he wanted would be hooked enough to accept despite the scarcity of Intel about the overall objective of the assignment.

Will grinned.  Played or not, she was looking forward to this mission and learning more from Bristow. 


End file.
